Harry Potter e o mistério do espelho de Sirius
by Gina Ginny Potter
Summary: Essa história se passa depois da guerra em Hogwarts. Harry, Hermione e Rony ainda passam por algumas aventuras depois da queda de Voldemort. CAPITULO 4 ON! REVIEWS!
1. A surpresa n'A Toca

Fazia um sábado de calor n´A Toca. Harry estava ajudando o Sr. Weasley a arrumar a moto de Sirius. Ron foi ao Beco Diagonal comprar algumas coisas para a moto. Gina ensinava Hermione a jogar Quadribol (uma tarefa difícil, já que Mione n sabia as regras do jogo e também não voava muito bem). A Sra. Weasley estava preparando um almoço especial, já que Carlinhos passaria o final de semana em casa, Gui e Fleur também estariam lá (Gina e Hermione n gostaram muito: Gina tinha que aturar Fleur e Ron n se acostumou direito com ela) e Jorge passaria o dia com eles.

Tudo ocorria calmo, até que Ron chegou do BD **(N.A: BD é BECO DIAGONAL)** com o rosto sangrando.

- Pelas Calças de Merlim! Meu filho, que aconteceu??- perguntava um nervoso Artur.

-Não é nada de grave, papai, eu estava passan... Mamãe, Mione, se acalmem! - falava Ron, pois Mione e Molly estavam correndo ao seu encontro – Bom, como ia dizendo, eu estava passando pelo BD quando encontrei sabe quem duelando na Travessa do Tranco? Malfoy e Goyle!

- O que eles estavam fazendo? – perguntou Jorge.

- Parecia que Goyle n tinha feito uma coisa certa que Malfoy pediu, e eles estavam duelando, parecia grave o que aconteceu. Bom, foi feitiço pra todo lado! Um me acertou - dizia Ron apontando pro rosto – quando ajudei um elfo que passava por ali – Mione suspirou apaixonadamente – daí eu lancei o feitiço de petrificação pra eles n se matarem. Já é a 3ª vez que salvo a vida do Malfoy! Daqui a pouco ele se acostuma e eu me f...

- Foi uma aventura e tanto, mas meu filho vc está sangrando! Vem cá pra eu limpa esse ferimentos e depois vc vai tomar um banho!- Falou Molly.

- Tá mamãe - desanimou Ron.

Ron já havia subido pro banheiro tomar banho quando Harry olhou para os lados e viu que Mione desaparecera. Rindo, Harry começou a comer seus ovos com bacon quando notou algo diferente: Gina, Fleur, Jorge e Molly também tinham sumido. Depois de certo tempo, Harry viu Mione do outro lado da mesa comendo seus ovos com bacon e foi até seu ouvido e disse:

- Pensei que vc fosse alérgica a bacon.

**Fim do capítulo 1...**

**Pípowls, alguns capítulos são curtos assim mesmo... mais esclarecem bastante coisa...**

**Em relação aos outros capítulos, vo tenta escreve tudo o que já tenho, Okays?**


	2. Tentativa de roubo

Hermione levantou e lançou o feitiço estuporante em Harry, mas este já alarmado, desviou e petrificou a suposta Hermione. Amarrou-a na cadeira e esperou o efeito da poção polissuco passar.

Artur já alarmara o ministério e eles já estariam vindo.

Em 5 minutos, onde estivera Hermione apareceu Pansy Parkinson amarrada. Gui deu Veritasserum a ela e começou a perguntar:

-O que vc está fazendo aki?

Pansy fazia esforço para n abrir a boca, mas n conseguiu.

- Vim aki roubar a moto de Sirius Black - disse entre dentes.

- Porque?

- Na moto existe algo que achamos ser útil.

- Achamos? Quem mais está com vc?

- Onde está Gina e os outros??- Berrou Harry, que estava se segurando para n azarar Pansy.

- Estão dormindo com o vampiro no sótão!! – berrou Pansy parecendo, Harry teve uma fiscada nas entranhas, Belatrix Lestrange.

Harry foi correndo ao sótão. E lá estavam Gina e os outros dormindo, ou melhor, estuporados, perto da janela.

- Vai pra lá – Disse ao vampiro, que estava perto de Jorge- vc n gostaria de fikar como eles, n é? Gina, Jorge, acordem! Ennervate!

-O que...?

- To me sentindo meio...Mouco...

- Anda, me ajudem a reanimar sua mãe e os outros.

Quando todos estavam reanimados, eles foram para a cozinha d´A Toca, Chegando lá, Pansy estava sendo levada por aurores.

-...Então Malfoy prendeu vocês no sótão e Parkison tomou a Pollisuco para parecer com Mione.-Contava Gui.

- O Malfoy já foi levado? Onde ele tava? –disse Harry olhando os aurores desaparatando fora dos limites da casa.

- Ele conseguiu escapar quando ouviu os feitiços daki da cozinha. A Parkison disse que ele fikaria na garagem para quando ela desse o sinal, eles roubarem a moto do Sirius.

- Então o que eles queriam a com a moto de Sirius? – perguntou Ron.

- Parecia que eles queriam uma coisa, uma poção, sei lá-Falou Harry deitando na cama de armar do quarto de Ron.

- Será que eles sabiam...? Não, só nós sabíamos! Não, só eu sabia... Mas será que eles...?- Falou Mione-Mas eles não podiam...! Ou podiam...? Só se eles tivessem revistado a casa antes...?

- O que Mione?? Não tais falando coisa com coisa-Falou Ron.

- Na moto! Na moto de Sirius tem uma coisa! Harry lembra daquele espelho que Sirius te deu?

- Claro, é o título dessa fic, mas o que vc quer dizer...?

- Tinha um 3º espelho!!

- Que mer...?

- Esqueci de disser a v6! Desculpa! Lembram quando tavamos na casa do Sirius, ano passado??

- Claro, como eu podia esquecer, mas ainda não entendi, como assim um 3º espelho??

- Lembra quando descobrimos quem R.A.B??

- Sim, v6 tavam me procurando pq eu tinha sumido, mas...?

- Eu revistei o quarto vazio e achei um papel, era uma carta do seu pai!

- Mas...?

- Calma n terminei ainda! Quando achei, reconheci a letra e li, lá tava explicado que tinha um 3º espelho e tava guardada na moto do Sirius!

- Porque vc n disse isso antes?

- Eu me esqueci! O Ron me chamou e acabei esquecendo, pq estávamos procurando vc!!

- Ah... Então era um papel que vc boto no seu bolso?

- O que..? Que Tansa!! -disse Mione dando um tapinha na cabeça-Eu guardei! Já volto!

Passados 5 min, Mione voltou trazendo uma blusa.

- O que é isso...?

- Era a roupa que eu tava usando no dia! –disse mexendo nos bolsos-Não ta aki!

- Onde vc pode ter botado?

- Talvez eu deixei na casa do Sirius... Mas eu lembro o que tava escrito! –disse antes que Harry explodisse- tava escrito: "Caro Sirius, lembra daquele espelho que usávamos nas detenções separadas? Bom, existe um 3º espelho que eu botei em sua moto, caso algum dia precise de mim, Um Abraço, James."

-Como vc se lembra de tudo certinho?

- Foi assim que a autora escreveu, então tenho que ditar certinho-disse Mione- mas também tem uma colinha na minha mão – disse mostrando a mão direita-mas isso não vem ao caso... Harry, vc...Harry, ainda tais com a gente?

- Ah, claro, to sim –disse Harry - Bom, então temos que procurar na moto o que tem, não é?

-Mas temos que fazer isso amanhã, Harry – disse Mione – já está escuro, e Molly n vai deixar nos sairmos, e nada de capa, vc sabe muito bem que n cabemos mais nela, e se vc tentar usar o Engorgio para a capa aumentar, tbm n vai conseguir, pq a capa n deixa nenhum feitiço a atingir!

- Tudo bem – disse Harry emburrado-vamos dormir e amanha vamos mexer na moto, Ok?

- Ta bom! –disse Mione, parecendo feliz-Boa noite-Mione beijou Ron e deu um aceno de Tchau pra Harry – vejo vcs amanhã-e fechou a porta do quarto.

- Acho que aquele livro funcionou, Ron. Daqui a pouco ela vai começar a te chama de Ùon-Ùon e vai te dar de Natal um bracelete escrito "Meu Namorado" ou será que vai ser uma correntinha escrito: "Pertence a Hermione Granger"??

- Ah, cala a boca Harry - disse Ron jogando um travesseiro em Harry, mas parecia feliz- e vê se dorme.

- Ta bom - Harry jogou o travesseiro de volta a Ron- Boa Noite.

-´Noite.

Fim do capítulo #2

E aí, gostaram??

Mandem Reviews! A Autora agradeçe!


	3. A prima de Fleur ATUALIZADO

**Desculpa gente pela demora foge dos tomates e dos feitiços mas não é sempre que uma autora tem vontade de ficar escrevendo no teclado. Na verdade, eu tava esperando ele escrever sozinho, mas isso infelizmente não aconteceu. Esse capítulo é o mesmo de antes, mas com 3 páginas a mais...**

**Vou tentar att mais rápido, botando um capítulo por semana, depende das ****Reviews...**

Os sonhos de Harry foram perturbados pela moto de Sirius se transformando em um robô, logo em seguida em Malfoy, depois Ron beijando Mione, que se transformava em Pansy Parkison, que virava em um espelho que tinha um olho azul claro.

Quando Harry acordou, viu no relógio que Molly lhe dera de aniversário que era 9hrs da manhã. Harry se vestiu e foi descer para tomar café. Chegando na mesa pegou o Profeta Diário e viu uma foto de Pansy com os dizeres em baixo:

_Cara angelical ou rebelde?_

_Por Rita Skeeter._

_Pansy Parkison, 19, foi presa ontem a tarde acusada de porte ilegal de poção pollisuco, tentativa de roubo e formação de quadrilha._

_Ela foi pega ontem, logo após o meio-dia, na casa do Sr. Artur Weasley, chefe da seção do mau-uso dos artefatos dos trouxas, que mora no St. Alguma coisa, onde estava Harry Potter, o menino-que-derrotou-você-sabe-quem._

_Uma fonte do ministério informa que junto com a Srta. Parkison estava Draco Malfoy, também de 19 anos, mas ele fugiu antes que pudessem pegá-lo (mais detalhes, p.3, coluna 5)._

Harry se sentou ao lado de Gina, que estava terminando seu café da manhã.

-Bom dia, Gina.-falou e deu um beijo na sua bochecha

-Oi, Harry.

Harry se sentou e notou algo diferente: Havia uma pedra, uma pedra no meio do caminho, (não to brincando) Havia na verdade uma menina com cabelos loiro-acinzentados e olhos bem azuis, lembrando a Harry...

Marrie! Prrima!! –Exclamou Fleur que acabara de entrar na cozinha.

Fleur!! Quant' temp!! – Disse a menina abraçando Fleur.

Essa ai vai estudar em Hogwarts no 6.o ano – disse Gina ao ver a expressão de Harry – Vai vim morar aqui na Inglaterra e vai terminar os estudos aqui também. Chegou hoje de manhã.

Ah... Mais as aulas só começaram daqui a 2 messes! Ainda começa dia 1 de setembro, não é?

Sim, mais ela vai aperrrfeiçoar se ingler – Disse Gina com uma imitação certa de Marie falando – antes de irr parraa Hogwarrtss.

Hum –fazendo força para não rir – Então, vc vai para Hogwarts esse ano? – falou tentando não expressar o que sentia.

Mamãe me obrigou – falou triste – mas talvez eu só fique até o Natal.

Que pena... Queria passar mais tempo com vc...

Eu também...

E eles se abraçaram e deram um selinho. Então, Gina se levantou e subiu para seu quarto. Harry se surpreendeu olhando para onde estivera o cabelo vermelho de Gina, lembrando do aroma floral do seu pescoço.

Voltando para o quarto de Ron, Harry encontrou o amigo e Mione trocando beijos e sussurros no quanto do quarto, tentou sair sem fazer barulho, mas pisou sem querer no rabo de bichento e este deu um miado alto e arranhou a perna de Harry. Ron e Mione se viraram rápido para olhar o que era, e quando viram que era Harry os dois coraram.

Arm, desculpa, não queria atrapalhar vocês, eu...

Não tem problema – falou Mione que parecia querer mudar de assunto- Harry, preciso falar com vc sobre a moto de Sirius.

Harry olhou sem entender. Daí caiu a ficha e ele bateu na cabeça – Claro! A moto! O que vc quer dizer sobre ela, Mione?

Acho que temos que começar a procurar o espelho agora, pq se o ministério saber pra que Malfoy e a Parkison queriam rouba-la, acho bem provável que eles queiram olhar a moto melhor.

Eu tinha me esquecido dela! Vamos agora!

E, indo a garagem, Harry passou novamente por Marrie, que parou de falar e corou quando ele passou por ela.

No outro dia, Harry estava exausto, pois passara o dia anterior inteiro na garagem procurando algum vestígio do espelho de Sirius junto com Ron e Hermione.

- Então, vamos procurar hoje de novo? –falou quando se sentou á mesa para o café da manhã - Nós não procuramos em tudo ainda

-Harry - disse Mione – será...será que não está lá, será que Sirius tirou o espelho para ninguém achar?

- Então pq Malfoy e a Parkison estavam procurando aki?

- Eu não sei, Harry, talvez eles também estivessem errados.

- Bo´Di prra todos!

- A Fleur ta animada hoje, né?

- E a Marie quieta como sempre...

Marie acabara de entrar na cozinha e, quando olhou Harry, corou ligeiramente e foi para o canto da mesa.

- Marie, querida, hoje vamos comprar seus materiais escolares.-falou Molly - junto com os da Gina – completou quando ela entrou na sala.

- Mas, mamãe, vc não pode ir só com a Marie? Vc tem a lista, é só comprar o que ta ai, eu não preciso ir ao Beco Diagonal...

- Mas vc precisa de vestes novas, vc cresceu neste verão!

- Ta... –desanimou Gina e sentou do lado de Harry – vc podia ir comigo, e vcs também! – falou para Mione e Ron – a Floreian e Fortescure reabriu!

- Que bom! Mas acho que não vai dar...

- A, Harry! Hoje ta muito quente, não vamos ficar lá na garagem de novo, né?-falou Ron e baixinho disse:- Eu queria ir muito lá, para comprar uma coisa pra Mione...

- Tudo bem, mas quando chegarmos, eu vou para a garagem...

- Molly, como vamos para lá?

- Poderíamos aparatar ou vamos com Pó de Flu...

Harry já tinha experiência com os dois e continuava a preferir vassouras,mas era melhor aparatar, assim ele iria ao lugar certo...

- Acho melhor aparatarmos, e Marie vai acompanhada, ela pode falar errado o lugar no pó de Flu e parar na Alfândega...-disse pensativo Artur

- Então está decidido, vamos depois do almoço.

Harry passou a manhã na garagem, olhando melhor a moto. Talves Mione tivesse razão...

- Harry, acorda! Vamos para o Beco Diagonal agora! –dizia Ron acordando Harry.

- Ah? A, certo, o Beco Diagonal –disse ainda sonolento –eu já vou...

- Não, Harry, você vai dormir de novo, vamos, levanta!

Harry e Ron caminharam até os limites d'A Toca e encontraram Mione, Marrie, Gina e Molly

- Harry, você não se importa de aparatar com Marrie?-perguntou Molly

- Ah –Harry olhou para Gina – tudo bem.

-Ótimo! Gina vá comigo.- Gina foi caminhando de ombros caídos até sua mãe.

Nos encontramos daqui a pouco.-e aparatou com ela.

- Ah, Marrie –falou desajeitado Harry – você já aparatou alguma vez?

-No, só em testes, mas no passei –respondeu a loira.

-Tudo bem, então –Harry deu o braço para ela segurar – segure-se bem firme.

Quando eu contar até três. Um, dois, Três! – e aparatou.

Faltou ar, Harry estava passando por uma mangueira sem conseguir respirar até que pisou no chão de pedra do Beco Diagonal.

- Você está bem? – perguntou para Marrie. Ela estava com os olhos semicerrados –Já chegamos.

Parecia que Marrie nunca estivera no Beco Diagonal antes.

- Acho que vou precisar do meu braço e dos meus dedos, Marrie –disse, pois Marrie apertara tanto seu braço que Harry não estava mais sentindo os dedos –Obrigado-falou massageando o braço e mexendo os dedos. – Veja, lá estão eles - apontou para três ruivos que se destacavam na multidão.

Harry e Marrie foram ao encontro deles e viram que já tinham comprado os acessórios para poções.

-Marrie, querida, já compramos alguns acessórios. Vamos agora a Madame Malkin para comprar suas vestes. Gina, você vem junto –disse Molly, pois Gina estava indo para perto de Harry – vocês três poderiam ir comprar os livros delas para ir mais rápido. Aqui está o dinheiro. Vão, vão!

Harry, Ron e Mione já tinham comprado os livros quando ouviram uma explosão.

- Vem da madame Malkin, vamos! –berrou Harry para os dois amigos.

O Trio foi correndo, e encontrou uma ruiva caída chão.

-Mamãe! Mamãe!! Acorda!! –dizia Ron –por favor, acorda!

- O quê...? Gina! –Molly tentava se levantar – Gina! Marrie!!

- Eu vou lá –Harry saiu correndo e entrou na loja – Gina! Gina! Onde você está?! Ginaa!! – Harry viu de lance cabelos ruivos e loiros do outro lado da loja e foi correndo até lá. Sua visão estava ofuscada, pois havia muita fumaça.

Encontrou Gina caída no chão.

-Gina, você está bem? Cadê a Marrie?

- Harry, ela...ela...ela é uma Comensal da Morte, tentou matar eu e mamãe!

- Você viu a Marca Negra?

- Não, mas ela dizia que ia levar você para o seu.. HARRY, CUIDADO!

Marrie deu uma risada histérica e estava apontando a varinha bem para a cabeça de Harry.

- Marrie, todos sabemos que Voldemort me quer vivo, você não me mataria.

- E quem disse que eu vou te matar? Crucio!

Mas não foi para Harry, e sim para...

- GINA!! – a ruiva se debatia descontrolamente – SUA MORCEGA FRANCESA, PARE JÁ!

- Bebe Harry ficou bravinho por causa da Bella malvada? – disse Marrie com um tom infantil.

- Bella? Mas o que...?- foi aí que caiu a ficha - Bellatriz! –Harry apontou a varinha para ela, mas Bella, ao invés de apontar para Harry apontou para o coração de Gina.

- Abaixe a varinha se você não quer ver a traidorzinha morta.

Harry abaixou a varinha e pensou: precisava de tempo.

- Então _Bella, _me explique que eu estou muito curioso: Como você se passou pela Marrie?

- Hahahaha, você acha que eu vou te contar, Potter?

- Bella, pense comigo (-se você for capaz, claro - pensou Harry) se você vai me mandar para Voldemort, eu preciso saber como caí nesse plano, já que pode ser a última coisa que vou saber –Harry tentou botar toda uma dramatização nisso.

- Você acha que sou burra, Potter?

- Muito pelo contrário, acho você um gênio! Não acredito que caí nisto!

- Harry, o que...? –Gina estava perplexa – O que você está fazendo?

- Espere – Harry estava no lado de Gina e sussurrou, assim Bella não ouviria. E como havia muita fumaça, provavelmente não viria o movimento que Harry fizera.

Gina franziu a testa e caiu a ficha quando viu um pedaço de madeira do lado da sua mão direita.

- Ai, Potter, acho que vou te contar...uma parte – Bella deu um sorriso – Acho que você tem um certo espelho do meu primo querido Sirius. Me dê agora!

- Bella, eu não sei do que está falando – Harry fez uma cara de desentendido.

- Claro, Potter, você é muito burro mesmo. Meu primo querido deixou um espelho para você antes de morrer. E meu querido Lord ficará contente em saber que recuperei o que ele tanto quer desde que você o fez perder todos os seu poderes...

- Voldemort ainda está vivo? – Harry estava com os olhos arregalados.

- Pottinho, você é mesmo muito burro: Graças a você ele está morto, mas com uma certa, digamos, coisa, ele poderá voltar e você vai... – Harry e Gina não saberiam o que aconteceria a Harry, pois Marrie se curvou e foi mudando de forma.

Com um movimento rápido Gina pegou a varinha de Harry e gritou:

-EXPELLIARMUS! – Foi fraco o feitiço, mas assim mesmo a varinha da oponente caiu e Harry recolheu depressa, dando essa varinha a Gina e pegando a sua de volta.

- Gina, corra!

- Não, Harry, você vai e eu fico!

- Gina, vai! Rápido!

Gina hesitou por um momento, mas acabou saindo correndo.

- Incarcerous! – cordas saíram da varinha de Harry e prenderam Bellatriz Lestrange.

- Então ela queria o espelho também? Mas como ela saiu de Azkaban?–Mione perguntava.

- Ela estava presa no Ministério enquanto arrumavam outros guardas para Azkaban, por isso conseguiu fugir...Mas o que será que tem nesse espelho? – Ron franziu o cenho.

- O que quer que seja, temos que achar rápido. Eu acho que já sei onde pode estar, mas precisamos is para Hogwarts.

**Bom, gente, é isso, espero Reviews!!**

**Tchauzinho**

**Gina**


	4. A descoberta

- Harry, você acha que, o que quer que seja, esteja em Hogwarts? –perguntava Hermione, incrédula.

- Eu não acho, Mione, tenho certeza. Bom, 98 por cento de certeza... Precisamos ir para lá o mais rápido possível.

- E porque você não nos conta? – Ron tinha uma expressão curiosa.

- Por mais que eu queira, não posso. Até ter certeza de que está lá mesmo.

- E porque não vamos para Hogwarts agora?

- Vai chamar muita atenção. Teremos que ir quando as aulas começarem. Assim, podem achar que estamos cursando o último ano, já que ano passado não fomos.

-Então vamos ter que ficar lá até o final do semestre?

- Não, se estiver lá, precisa ser destruída. Então, procuramos, achamos e destruímos. E vamos embora.

- Harry – Hermione estava de olhos arregalados – Harry, não vai estar lá... pelo o que você me disse quando achou, Dumbledore falou que iria para um lugar seguro e não ficaria em Hogwarts e provavelmente seria destruída!

- Não existe lugar mais seguro do que Hogwarts, a não ser o Gringotes, mas eles não botariam lá. Não depois do que fizemos no passado e depois que não botaram mais dragões de guarda.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – Ron não entendera nada.

- O JANTAR ESTÁ NÁ MESA! – Molly estava gritando da cozinha.

- Vamos... – Harry estava se levantando quando alguém abre a porta com violência e bate com tudo no seu nariz.

- Desculpa Harry!! – pedia Jorge – Eu não te vi!! Mamãe pensou que vocês não tinham ouvido ela e pediu para eu ver se estava tudo bem... Acho que até os Loovegood ouviram ela berrando...Até eu que to sem um ouvido ouvi ela claramente... Bom, vocês vêm jantar?

- Nós já estávamos indo, ai, sabe, antes, ai, de você bater no meu, ai, nariz, ai, Mione, para de cutucar ele! Ai, eu já disse que ta doendo! AI! – Hermione cutucava o nariz de Harry para ver se estava quebrado.

- Desculpa Harry, mas preciso ver se quebro, pra lançar o feitiço certo!

- Bom, se ele ta sentindo dor, é porque não quebro...

- Ronald, definitivamente, você não serve para curandeiro... – Hermione bufou.

- Deixa que, ai, a Molly, ai, cuida disso, ai, ela criou Fred e Jorge, ai, então sabe quando, ai, quebra alguma coisa, ai, HERMIONE, PÁRA!

- Desculpa Harry...

Daqui a uma semana, o Trio mais Gina (descobriram que Marrie continuaria na França e que, estudar em Hogwarts era tudo um plano dos Comensais que ainda habitam este mundo) voltariam para Hogwarts.

Depois da aventura no Beco Diagonal, não ocorreu mais nada "interessante" no mundo bruxo. Até dois dias antes da ida a Hogwarts, no jantar, mas precisamente.

- Pessoal, tenho um notícia parra darr a vocês – Fleur se levantou e bateu de leve com uma colher em sua taça – Bom, eu estou grravidaa! – E botou sua mão na barriga.

- Fleur, que notícia boa! É menino ou menina? – Hermione não percebeu o que estava acontecendo: Molly deu um gritinho histérico e desmaiou; Artur ficou falando baixinho histericamente: Vou ser avô! Vou ser avô!; Gui desmaiou junto a mãe; Gina se engasgou; Jorge, Harry e Ron estavam com os olhos arregalados e tudo isso 5 segundos! Que recorde!

No outro dia, Molly e Gui acordaram de um salto. Molly foi direto abraçar Fleur. Gui falou a Gina que teve um sonho engraçado que ele seria pai. Bom, quando Gina disse que era verdade, ele só não desmaiou porque ela jogou o Aguamenti nele, então ele foi abraçar sua mulher.

- Ual, vou ser titio! – Ron falou quando os três estavam indo ao quintal – To doido pra ver a quem ele vai puxar, a gente ou a Fleur.

- Ele ou _ela_, Ron – Mione disse pensativa – Será que já dá pra saber se é menino ou menina? Estou curiosa...

- Gente, estou pensando: O que Sirius fazia com aquilo? – Harry estava se perguntando isso a muito tempo.

- Aquilo que você não tem certeza se esta em Hogwarts, Harry. Talvez Dumbledore deu a ele no começo do nosso quinto ano, já que viviam se encontrando por causa da Ordem...

- Mas era muito pequeno o espelho, e o outro era maior... –Harry teve uma brilhante idéia – Talvez eles tenham quebrado! E uma parte ficou com o Sirius! Como não pensei nisso antes!

- Harry, do que você está falando? – Ron ainda não compreendera.

- Ron, o Harry ta falando do Espelho de Ojesed! Eu que não cheguei a velo e já sabia, e você nem se tocou? – Mione fica brava quando as coisas estão na cara e ninguém percebe...

- Claro! – falou dando um tapa na sua cabeça – Mas... o que os Comensais querem com ele?

- Eu também não entendi... Harry, o que... Harry? Você ainda está conosco?

-Ah...? A, claro, é que estou ligando algumas coisas sem importância...Precisamos ir pra Hogwarts o mais rápido possível e falar com Dumbledore sem ninguém perceber...

- Na escolha das Casas! – Ron lembrou

- O que tem ela? – Mione franziu o cenho.

- Vamos falar com Dumbledore na escolha das Casas! Ninguém vai estar nos corredores, e as gárgulas vão deixar a gente passar...

- Boa idéia, Rony – até Hermione estava impressionada.

- Sabe, às vezes eu tenho algumas idéias boas, e estou tendo uma bem agora...

Gina acabara de chegar e estava assistindo a cena perplexa ao lado de Harry.

- Ron! Para, faz cócegas! – Ron beijava o pescoço de Hermione.

- Vão pra um motel, por favor – Gina estava com os olhos arregalados.

Ron parou no mesmo instante e Hermione corou rapidamente.

- Mione, vamos pros jardins? – Ron segurou a mão dela.

- Ãããnn... Tudo bem... –Mione assentiu e saiu do quarto.

- O hipócrita do meu irmão acabou de seduzir... a Hermione? –Gina estava com os olhos bem arregalados.

- Também estou chocado Gina –Harry estava com o cenho franzido – Eu me acostumei, mas quando sou pego de surpresa assim me da essa sensação.

Eles olhavam Ron com o rosto do pescoço de Hermione.

- Então Harry, como você se sente vendo seus dois melhores amigos se pegando do nada? –disse Gina segurando um microfone invisível.

- Estranho, mas acho que eles se sentiam assim quando nós dois estávamos no lugar deles no colégio.

Gina rio.

-É.

- Vamos entrar. Meu dedo ta queimando aqui. –Harry levantou o dedo polegar e assoprou, como se fosse uma vela.

- Tive uma idéia melhor: vamos jogar quadribol! –Harry pensou –A, por favor, Harry! Faz tempo que a gente não joga! –Gina implorou.

- Tudo bem. Vou pegar as vassouras e você pega a goles.

Gina foi andando para dentro da sala e Harry em direção ao armário de vassouras.

Por mania, Harry olhou o espelho de Sirius e viu um reflexo vermelho nele. Olhou melhor e deduziu que era o reflexo do sol. Pegou duas vassouras e olhou para a garagem. Gina ainda devia estar procurando a goles, então ele adentrou a garagem. Olhou a moto de Sirius como fizera pelas ultimas duas semanas. Se não estava ali, deveria estar em Hogwarts, provavelmente. Se não estaria na Mansão Black, já que eram os lugares onde Sirius teve mais contato e Dumbledore também.

Saindo da garagem, olhou para um canto e encontrou Hermione e Rony se pegando em baixo de uma arvore. Rindo, balançou a cabeça e voltou para frente d'A Toca, onde Gina já estava esperando. Subiu em sua Firebolt e deu impulso enquanto Gina subia em sua Comet 250 –dada de presente por Harry, no aniversário de Gina de dezesseis anos. Depois de uma hora jogando, os dois foram lanchar acompanhados de uma vermelicima Hermione e um Ron sorridente.

- Todas as suas roupas já foram para lavar? –foi a pergunta de Molly quando os quatro desceram para jantar –Tudo já está pronto para amanhã de manhã? Não devemos ter aquela correria de sempre amanhã, já que o trem vai uma hora mais cedo para Hogwarts. Rony, todas as suas meias já foram para lavar?

- Sim, e essa é a vigésima vez que você pergunta isso para a gente, mamãe –disse Rony quando se sentou.

- Rony, você sabe que se você esquecer alguma coisa teremos que mandar a você e Errol não está muito bem!

-Tá mamãe... Gui e Fleur foram hoje de manhã?

- Sim, acharam que estavam abusando da nossa hospitalidade. Mas que bobagem!

- Nossa, quanta saudade da Fleuma! –sussurrou Gina para Harry.

- Gina, você vai ser titia, pare de chamar a pobre coitada de Fleuma!

- Harry! Você tá defendendo ela? –Gina deu um soco no braço de Harry.

- Não, ela está grávida, Gina! Dá um desconto pra ela! –disse Harry massageando a parte do braço que Gina bateu.

- Mas ela continua sendo a Fleuma, e ela vai ter uma fleumasinha.

-Gina –Harry suspirou –você nunca vai se contentar que ela casou com seu irmão?

- Acho que não. Esse virou meu passatempo na verdade.

Harry rio com o comentário.

-Já é hora de vocês dormirem, garotos! –disse Molly quando terminaram o jantar- amanhã deverão acordar cedo! Andem, andem! Gina, não reclama –disse antes que Gina abrisse a boca.

Harry, Rony e Hermione foram até o quarto no último andar.

- Estão prontos para voltar à escola depois da guerra? –perguntou Hermione.

-Não. –foi a resposta dos dois.

- A, que bom, eu também não.

- Vai ser estranho voltar lá depois da queda de Voldemort, né? –falou Ron.

-É –falou Harry –não sei como vai ser quando entrarmos no trem.

- Bom, provavelmente, vai ter o triplo de olhares para você colega. –disse Rony dando um tapinha nos ombros de Harry.

- Obrigado por me acalmar. Espero encontrar a Luna lá. To com saudade dela.

- É –responderam os dois.

- E se não estiver lá, Harry? Nós vamos sair da escola sem mais nem menos?

-Acho que sim, a não ser que vocês queiram ficar lá. –disse olhando pros dois.

-Estamos com você Harry. Se você sair nós saímos. De qualquer jeito, já temos nosso trabalho: o Ministério está nos nossos pés.

- Será que...Será que Hagrid ainda está lá? –perguntou Hermione.

- Deve sim. Depois de temos certeza que a coisa está lá, vamos tomar um chá com Hagrid, pode ter certeza. –os dois riram.

-É melhor ir dormir. Até amanhã. –Hermione se levantou e saiu do quarto.

-Harry? –Rony perguntou depois de um tempo em silêncio –Será que a Lilá vai estar no colégio?

- Não sei. Porque?

- Eu tenho medo que ela mate a Mione, só isso.

Harry virou pro lado e rio. Ouviu os roncos de Rony e logo adormeceu.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

**N/A:Antes tarde do que nunca! ****Meuw Mérlin, demorei quase um mês pra posta!**

**E ainda não foi o melhor capítulo que eu escrevi!**

**Gente, mil desculpas, sério! Autora sem imaginação é pior do que bosta de trasgo...**

**Reviews:**

**Skye Tonks : Desculpa pela demora, viu? Obrigada**

**Soffie Riddle: Vou tentar aumentar, esse foi 5 páginas. Obrigada, viu?**

**Tchau povoO**

**.:Ginny:.**


End file.
